Mi fiel amante
by PotterVanne
Summary: Un niño y un cachorro fortalecen una amistad al paso de los años, pero que sucedería si el cachorro era un humano transformado en can, que esta perdidamente enamorado de su dueño..su dueño le correspondería por igual? O se alejaría por miedo? -RusAme-


Capítulo 1.

-Arthur!- Dijo un pequeño de ocho años observando al adolescente quien se encargaba de cuidarlo, sus ojos azules esperaban ansiosos una respuesta o que tan sólo lo mirara, pero al no ver nada de eso volvió hablar esta vez más fuerte -Arthur!-

-Alfred! Cuantas veces te debo de decir que no me interrumpas mientras estoy trabajando?- exclama el adolescente de ojos verdes observando al pequeño quien estaba enfrente de el, lo analizo con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo y suspiro -Que sucede?-

-Arthur!- va con el tomando su mano con cariño sorprendiendo al chico de ojos verdes que ahora lo observaba con curiosidad -se acerca el cuatro de julio!-

-Eso lo se, pero que tiene que ver eso?- dice ya más tranquilo cargando al pequeño sentandolo en sus piernas con cuidado de no lastimarlo, Alfred observo denuevo a su cuidador con una sonrisa inocente

-Ya se lo que quiero de regalo!- Sonrie Alfred haciendo que Arthur lo mirara curioso pero sospechoso ante lo que pediria, el pequeño era muy exotico en sus gustos y eso era lo que incomodaba a Arthur, dejando sus pensamientos de lado, solo dio un suspiro pesado -Quiero un perrito!-

El oji-verde se sorpendre ante lo que pidio, eso era?, un can?, un perro?...se le quedo mirando por un largo momento pensando en lo que diria, Un can..Uno pequeño y manso, Arthur ni se podria imaginar lo que pasara si el mismo can le mordiera o le hice algun otro daño, no se lo perdonaría, pero conociendo los gustos de Alfred va a querer uno grande y fuerte...Podría ser un Golden Retriever? Ellos no muerden... -Alfred, creo que..- comienza a hablar pero al ver la mirada de su pequeño se quedo helado, sus ojos grandes, llenos de pesteñas rubias quien lo miraban suplicante teniendo lagrimas contenidas lo hizo callarse al instante y cerro sus ojos pensando denuevo -Bien..Un perro-

Alfred se sorprendio ante lo que dijo y sonrio con felicidad pura abrazando con cariño poniendo su cabeza rubia en su pecho -Gracias! en verdad gracias Arthur! eres el mejor!- dice feliz haciendo que el mismo Arthur soltara una risa pequeña abrazandolo con cariño rodeando su pequeña cintura

Habian pasado los dias y en el cumpleaños de Alfred fueron a la tienda de mascotas donde observaron todo con curiosidad ante todos los animales que estaban vendiendo, llegaron a la seccion de los canes donde Alfred tenia que elegir pero ninguna llamo su atencion y dio un suspiro decepcionado bajando su cabeza, Arthur vio eso y se preocupo incandose para quedar a la altura de el -Hey Alfy..-Lo llama con un diminutivo de su nombre para hacerlo sentir mejor -Que sucede?-

-Ninguna me llama la atencion..-Dice en un pequeño susurro jugando con los dedos de su mano apenado ante la mirada preocupada de Arthur y este solo alzo sus cejas dando una sonrisa y lo cargo con cuidado acariciando su espalda

-No te debes de preocupar por eso Alfy, Tal vez podemos encontrar un perro que llame tu atención en otra tienda- sonríe dándole consuelo al pequeño quien asintió decepcionado pues sabía que en la tienda que ahora estaban era una de las mejores y si no encontraba algo aquí que le gustara no lo iba a encontrar tampoco en otra tienda..el pequeño Alfred se abrazo de Arthur estando decepcionado y triste

Habían visto todas las tiendas de mascotas que pudieron encontrar, llegaron a su gran hogar y no había perro quien los acompañara pues el pequeño no le llamo la atención ninguno, estaba triste y tenía su cabeza baja, le gustaba conseguir lo que quería pero esta vez no fue así

Arthur dejo al pequeño en su cuarto que era muy espacioso, lleno de juguetes tanto electrónicos como manuales, hasta había maquetas de madera hechas por el mismo Alfred, La favorita de Arthur era el Big Ben, en verdad se sentía orgulloso de tener que cuidar a Alfred, veía mucha inteligencia en el pero el pequeño solo usaba su mente para lo que quería y eso a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas, busco en el armario la ropa de dormir, encontrando una camisa blanca con un moño rojo en su cuello y unos pantalones también blancos y los dejo en la cama para que Alfred se cambiara

-Alfred, si quieres podemos seguir buscando mañana- dice con una sonrisa torcida, no le gustaba ese comportamiento, no le gustaba que Alfred estuviera con sus ojos caídos

El pequeño dio un pequeño suspiro observando el suelo -Pero..Ninguno llamo mi atención- dice triste y subió su mirada hacia Arthur quien sólo lo observaba con preocupación

-Alfred, no te desanimes tan fácil, de acuerdo? Seguiremos buscando mañana, por ahora sólo tienes que cambiarte e ir a dormir- le acaricia su cabeza con cariño dándole un beso en su frente -Buenas noches Alfy- sonríe un poco animando al pequeño quien asintió mejor ante las palabras de Arthur

-Gracias Arthur..- Alfred estaba en verdad apenado y tenía un notable sonrojó en sus mejillas que derritió el alma de Arthur sintiendo una flecha de Cupido clavándose en su corazón teniendo sus ojos en blanco

-Yo..De nada- dice sonriendo un poco torcidamente y le volvió a acariciar su cabeza con cariño dándole besos en sus mejillas haciendo sonrojar más al pequeño Alfred quien ni siquiera podía respirar de la pena que estaba sintiendo -Hasta mañana-  
Alfred asintió tímido dando una pequeña sonrisa al final quedándose sólo en su cuarto y dio un suspiro calmándose tratando de quitar su sonrojó dándose unos pequeños golpecitos con sus dedos índices en sus mejillas dándose por vencido al ver que no desaparecía

Comenzó a cambiarse lentamente, estaba desganado porque no tenía a su perrito junto a el y de pronto se escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente del cielo oscuro, era un trueno que hizo que Alfred saltara del susto tocando su pecho y trajo con dificultad su saliva, no es que no le gustará la lluvia o algo por el estilo..es sólo que no le gustaba que los truenos sonarán tan enojados, término de cambiarse acomodando su moño rojo y se fue a lavar sus dientes poniendo un banco para alcanzar el lavabo, estaba tan concentrado en sus dientes que ya no le importaba el sonido de los truenos o de la lluvia golpear con fuerza la ventana de su cuarto, ya estaba listo para dormir tomando a su oso de peluche abrazándolo con cariño sonriente y comenzó a soñar con su perrito ideal, quería que fuera blanco y juguetón para poder jugar con el todo el día y nunca aburrirse, serían los mejores amigos por siempre, pensó con felicidad abrazando con más fuerza a su peluche soltando una pequeña risa con sus ojos cerrados...los mejores amigos pensó por última vez quedando completamente dormido

No muy lejos del Hogar de Arthur y Alfred corría un cachorro tratando de que los hombres de la perrera no lo atraparán, necesitaba donde esconderse pero no encontraba el lugar perfecto y corrió con las fuerza, usando toda la energía que le quedaba hasta ya perderlos de vista, se sintió aliviado, al menos ya no lo estaban persiguiendo, pero había sucedió otro problema, no sabía donde estaba y no tenía refugió, comenzó a caminar tratado de ver mejor pero la lluvia no le daba ninguna ventaja, camino más hasta encontrarse una gran entrada a una hermosa casa, parecía muy cálida pensó el cachorro sacando su lengua viendo el hogar y se metió corriendo hacia la entrada, buscando por donde entrar al cálido hogar, sabía que iba a hacer un desastre, estaba mojado, lleno de lodo, su pelaje blanco estaba enredado y opaco, sus ojos lilas estaban cansados y caídos, se notaba flaco por lo que no había comido en días desde que fue separado de su familia nada volvió a hacer igual pensó el cachorro con tristeza, extrañaba a sus hermanas pero ya no las podría ver, nunca más, el estaba en Londres por culpa de unos señores que se lo llevaron y sus hermanas y madre estaban en Rusia, su país natal, observo el cielo oscuro y nublado dando un aullido para consolarse el mismo

Alfred abrió sus ojos al escuchar un ruido extraño tallando sus ojos con cansancio y observo la hora en su reloj sorprendiéndose, la una de la mañana y seguía escuchando esos ruidos extraños..y si alguien entro? Pensó con miedo el pequeño, no puede ser, Arthur siempre cierra puertas y ventanas antes de irse a dormir, dio un suspiro más tranquilo y se levantó de la cómoda cama poniéndose sus pantuflas blancas dejando a su peluche de oso en la cama, salió de su cuarto con cuidado siendo silencioso en sus pasos hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa donde provenían esos ruidos, dio un respiro tembloroso esperando lo peor tragando su saliva con dificultad tomando la perilla entre sus delicadas manos con miedo, sólo esperaba que no fuera algo malo sino lo lamentaría, giró un poco la perilla de la puerta y observo tímido la entrada, no había nada..que extraño! Pensó el pequeño Alfred poniendo sus manos en su cadera pero al bajar la mirada se encontró algo que lo sorprendió con sobremanera, por primera vez el azul y el lila hicieron contacto visual.

* * *

Buenos días, tardes y noches. Les traigo a ustedes lectoras un Fic de una de mis parejas favoritas, Ivan y Alfred, mejor conocidos como Rusia y América, espero que esto sea de su agrado, seguro subiré pronto el Segundo Capitulo, Acepto críticas, Halagos, comentarios y todo lo que se les ocurra,Hasta entonces.


End file.
